Ianto's Last breath
by Adele0x
Summary: SPOILERS COE EP4! Ianto's last breath... or so we thought. A story of how episode 4 should have ended.
1. Chapter 1 Ianto

_Okay... I have just started this and Yes I know it is short but i didnt know whether to continue or not.  
I was so upset about Ianto dying, I thought that here on fanfic I could change that.  
We all now know that RTD is a bad man and should very much bring back Ianto.  
Enjoy this first part, its a bit of a cliffhanger.  
Review for more!_

**Desclaimer**: _All rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davies. If I owened Torchwood the ending would have been much better, with Ianto not dying and Jack not leaving!_

* * *

**Ianto's Last breath... Or so we thought.**

Ianto used his last breath. "Never forget me."

How could he. Jack loved this man till the end of the earth. Jack loved Ianto more than his own life. Jack did the only thing he could think of doing, anything to try and save his lover. Jack kissed Ianto. Kissed him with as much passion as he could muster, and Ianto began to glow, but before Jack could really pay any attention he passed out, dying himself from the poisonous gasses. He fell next to Ianto. Dying next to his best friend, his soul mate, the one he waited years to find.

Nothing.

Jack took a sharp intake of breath; however it was quieter than normal. The grief from his failure to save Ianto, weighing him down, compressing him into a motionless form. He looked to his left to see Gwen leaning over a body, her shoulders shacking uncontrollably. Ianto. His Ianto had died because of him, because he couldn't get him out in time, because he allowed him to join torchwood, the list continues. Jack had put Ianto in danger and not being able to pay the price himself, others had to die around him. People he loved.

Suddenly someone gasped. Ianto's formally dead body sat bolt upright.

* * *

Oooooo... clifhanger!  
Okay people, If you wish for me to continue you must review. Even if I only get a few I will continue.

Sorry to people who are reading my other sroty for Twilight, Moving away, I havent updated in a while... I havent had much time.

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Love

_**OMG** thank you sooo much for everyone who reviewed. I mean one of my other stories has five chapters and the same amount of reviews. I would love to be able to reach **20** reviews, even that little would make me so happy. _

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fist reviewer **DarknessintheCorners**. But thanl you to everyone else too. I very much apriciate it.  
I have another chapter ready to write up so expect the next one very shortly._

_**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Torchwood, the BBC do and RTD. If I did there would be so much more **Ianto** and **Janto**._

* * *

**Ianto's last breath... Or so we thought.**

_Previously: Ianto's formally dead body sat bolt upright._

*******

"Ianto?" Gwen exclaimed as Ianto went to remove himself from the red body bag that he had been stored in.  
"Gwen." Ianto replied as if it was a normal day at… well I was going to say Torchwood but can you ever have a normal day there?

"I… you… Ianto?!" Jack spluttered.

"Hello Jack." Ianto replied coolly. It was as if he had just woken up from a very good dream rather than coming back from the dead. As soon as Ianto had spoken he found a rather charming American in has arms squeezing the life back out of him.

"Jack. Jack, I'm still here. Well I will be if you don't squeeze all the oxygen out of my lungs." Jack immediately released his vice grip on Ianto and settled for placing his hand on his knee.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I'm sorry about everything allowing you to join torchwood, letting you come with me. I am always putting you in-" Jack was silenced by a kiss. Ianto pressed his lips to Jacks. Jack was caught of guard and gasped a little; just enough for Ianto to run his tongue along the underside of Jacks lower lip. Jack responded as Jack would. The kiss was passionate but not nearly as passionate as the desperate final kiss on floor 13 that Jack gave Ianto only moments ago. They finally parted and Jack lent his head into the nape of Ianto's neck and whispered gently.

"I love you."

* * *

**Review!!!!  
First one will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

_**Wooooooh**! Come on people. Two updates in the same day, in the mood i'm in you might even get three._

_As prmised this chapter is dedicated to **Evanescence74747** for reviewing last chapter first. But also to everyone else who reviewed you dont know how happy i am. I told about five people on msn and they... well they didnt really care._

_**Diclaimer**: I dont own torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I did The hub would not have been blown up._

* * *

**Ianto's last breath... or so we thought.**

_Previously: "I love you."_

*******

"I know." Ianto soothed. He wasn't going to let Jack suffer. He pulled Jack up to face him and then they hugged.

Gwen sat back and watched the two men in front of her. She really wanted to know what happened to Ianto but she just couldn't bear to break the two up. She just sat there slowly sobbing, alone.

"Ian…Ianto." Gwen tried. No answer, the men continued to hold each other in their arms, afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

"Ianto!" Gwen shouted. She knew she should let them be but how was this all even possible. Ianto should be dead and Gwen needed to know how he wasn't.

Slowly Ianto pulled back from Jack but only enough to give Gwen eye contact. Then he saw her tear streaked face and released his hold on Jack and went over to Gwen to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to ignore you." He said sweetly then added a quick peck on the cheek.

"S'okay." She said and Ianto nodded his head in response. "But Ianto, how is this possible?" Ianto moved back to look at Gwen and then at Jack before replying.

"I'm not completely sure what happened." Ianto looked back over at Jack again. Gwen noticed this and decided to ask Jack what he thought.

"Jack, do you know what happened?" Jack shook his head.

"I can only guess."

"Well guess then, what if Ianto doesn't have long before he… he goes again." Gwen started to panic. This was all possible and rational thoughts but Jack didn't know what was happening. He thinks it has something to do with their kiss but whatever happened it was unintentional.

"Gwen calm down I feel fine." Ianto stated, giving Gwen a comforting squeeze before letting her go. He stood up and walked over to some nearby seats. "I think if we are going to discuss this we should at least be comfortable." Gwen and Jack both gave quick small laughs before seating themselves on the benches each on the either side of Ianto. "Where to begin…?"

"Well can you tell me what happened on floor 13 and then maybe we will be able to explain what happened to you." Gwen put in. She did want to know what happened up there. Mean while Jack sat thinking about the kiss he gave Ianto. Completely oblivious to Ianto telling Gwen exactly what he was thinking he shouted it out.

"The kiss!"

"What?" Gwen and Ianto said together, confused.

"Well I was just thinking, that kiss Ianto, that kiss I gave you when you were dying was the most passion – well I wont go in to detail, but the thing is, what if when I kissed you Yan that I passed life into you. Like with Carys."

* * *

_Longer chapter. Next chapter we will explain more._

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

_Okay, Sorry fro the delay. The updates will be even less frequents now as I am on work experience and have lost of homework backing up.  
Please review because I'm not to sure on this chapter but I thought I would update as it is as I was getting a little frustrated and had mild writers block.  
_

_As promised I dedicate this chapter to **Liria Nai** but everyone thank you soooooo much for reviewing and favouriting and subscribing its been unbelivable. I havent got my head round it. **Thank you**!_

_**Desclaimer**: I dont own Torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I did Gwen would have been more lloyal to the amazing Rhys!_

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought**

_Previously: "…what if when I kissed you Yan, that I passed life into you."_

***

Both Gwen and Ianto stared at Jack open mouthed.

"Does that mean that I'm… well immortal or just not dead anymore?" Ianto asked bluntly.

"I don't know Yan but we are NOT testing it out. What of you aren't immortal and I lose you again." Ianto blushed slightly when Jack called him his pet name in front of Gwen.

"Jack…" Ianto hushed.

"Ianto?" Jack replied confidently but not really sure what Ianto was getting at.

"You called me 'Yan', that's an 'us' thing." Ianto whispered and then inched his head in Gwen's direction though Gwen could hear every word they were saying.

"Um… ok. You are worried that I called you 'Yan' in front of Gwen rather than the fact that you have just come back from the dead?" Jack asked slightly upset and very confused. What was his problem, Jack always called him Yan when they were either in the hub on their own or at Ianto's flat. Ianto blushed slightly.

"Oh get over it Ianto, its no biggy." Gwen pointed out. Ianto turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Ok! Back to the matter at hand, Ianto came back from the dead without the use of a resurrection gauntlet or any alien device. I think it was the kiss that I gave Ianto before we both died that gave him life to save him. The thing is we don't know whether Ianto is immortal or just not dead." Jack said trying to see if thing would turn out as an advantage for him, never loosing the one you love.

"Is there a way we can test it and not have to kill Ianto or wait years?" Gwen asked, she was in the mission zone now.

The three of them seemed completely oblivious that the 456 were still here and asking for 10% of earth children, they were all enveloped in Ianto, and it would continue until they new the results. The government have been shunning them to the side all through this business with the 456 so Torchwood will just step down.

"Ianto… I have an idea." Jack said and Ianto nodded. "It's going to hurt. A lot. See I heal a lot faster than everyone else so if you are immortal, so will you. We need to… Gwen will have to injure you enough that you won't die but nothing like a paper cut."

"What! Why have I got to do it?" Gwen shouted at Jack. She didn't want to intentionally hurt Ianto either.

"Gwen I just cant do it, even if I tried I would never be able to hurt Yan ever again. I have already caused him to die once; I am not doing anything of the sort. I won't. Gwen I cant." Jack rambled getting more upset as he continued to talk. Ianto noticed Jack getting frustrated so put a reassuring hand on Jacks, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't worry, you don't have to." Ianto soothed stroking the back of Jacks hand with his thumb.

"Well someone has to. Ianto we don't even really know if you're alive permanently yet. We should really get you to a medic to check you over."

"Yes Gwen and how do you think we can do that with the rest of the country on red alert because of the 456?" Ianto replied sarcastically.

"Ianto we don't care about the 456 anymore. The government don't want our help so we won't bother." Jack replied, concern running through his voice. All he wanted to do was check if Ianto was ok.

"But Jack, what about the children, my niece and nephew are at risk. There in the area where the government's taking the kids from. I don't won't to lose them Jack; we have to do some thing."

"Ianto, we can't, there is nothing we can do. Sorry."

* * *

_Review... And by the way... I have know idea where this story is going... If anyone has any ideas they want in the story put it in a review and i will see if i can incorperate it._

_And if anyone can help please... writers block!! :_

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Shy

__

Sory for the delay. I have had work experience and have been very busy.  
I am very sory this is such a short chapter and nothing really happened, Its more of a filler chapter for some more exciting stuff!  
I have actually planned this story, which I never ever do. So hopefuly I will finally complete this. I normally never end up finishing stories.

_I am very diapointed in the amount of reviews I am getting. I had two for the last chapter :( Not happy.  
But as promised... I dedicate this chapter to Preminiscence. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing._

_Desclaimer: I dont own Torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I owned Torchwood It would have a musical episode because of an Alien drug!_

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or is it**

Previously: "Ianto, we can't, there is nothing we can do. Sorry."

***

Ianto simply nodded his head. If Jack says there is nothing they can do. Then there must be nothing. The world was going to hell because of the government's decision to give in to the 456. Millions of families are going to be distraught and broken with the loss of their children. And Torchwood could do nothing.

"Ianto, we need to get you to a medical facility." Gwen said.

"Well, first of all, how do we get out of here undetected?" Jack questioned.

"Well maybe we don't want to leave. There are people here with medical kits aren't there?" Ianto suggested.

"Very good point Ianto, but it's whether they play ball or not. Remember we are the enemy." Jack said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, let's go team." Gwen said eagerly, getting up from the bench dragging Ianto by the arm with her which caused Ianto to pull Jack up too.

"Where are we going?" questioned Jack sounding a tiny bit like a winey five year old.

"We are going to find a doctor. To make sure our Yan Yan is fine." Replied Gwen sarcastically. Ianto shot Jack a death glare.

"Gwen." Ianto called between clenched teeth.

"Yes." Gwen answered, seeming to be in a rather cheerful mood, seeing as what was going on.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Yan!" Ianto bellowed. Gwen jumped at the sudden change in Ianto's attitude.

"Ok…" Gwen said taken back. "When you came back to life did it cut your fuse shorter?" she said sarcastically. Jack tried to muffle a laugh in the background. Ianto just sighed and bowed his head.

"Only Jack can call me that." Ianto whispered shyly.

* * *

Please **Review** If you dont I will cry :'(


	6. Chapter 6 Experiment

_Sorry I have updated so late for those of you who live in **England**!  
I have just finished doing this chapter and couldnt wait to post it.  
**I am going to put a poll** up on my profile when I figure out how to do it to see wheter you, the reader, want Ianto to be completley immortal like Jack or just not dead._

_I would like to thank two people for reviewing and its also my dedication. To **kady** & **Bring Back Ianto Jones**!_

_**Desclaime**r: I do not own torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I did I would have writen myself in the show._

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought**

**Preview**: _"Only Jack can call me that." Ianto whispered shyly._

*******

"Oh come on!" Gwen called, walking away briskly. Finding a UNIT member and confidently tapped them on the shoulder. A Tall pale skinned figure slowly turned around revealing a stern looking woman with blond hair scraped back in a bun underneath her red beret.

"Yes?" The woman snapped.

"Um…I'm sorry if I have interrupted something but we need a medic." Gwen said rather friendly compared to the way the woman spoke to her.

"Well, you taped the right shoulder." The woman seemed to soften up a bit. Maybe she just had a hard day; most people have with all the 456 stuff going on. "My name is Doctor Rachael Smart. What can I do for you?" Jack raised an eyebrow to Ianto.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Um… what are we thinking?" Ianto asked confused.

"New Torchwood medic."

"Um… I'm Sorry about them." Gwen Interrupted. "We recently lost our medic and have been looking for a new one. But that's not why were here." Gwen explained.

"Okay. Again what can I do for you?"

"Well have you got anywhere we can talk in private?" Questioned Gwen.

"Um… If you would follow me, I think I know somewhere we can go." Dr Smart motioned to a small brown door behind the benches Jack, Gwen and Ianto had been sat moments earlier. All four of them started across the hall and to the surprise of Ianto, Jack snaked his hand in with Ianto's and entwined their fingers.

"Where did all this come from?" Ianto whispered to Jack, laughing quietly.

"Where did all what come from?" Jack asked confused,

"All of this." Ianto waved his and Jack's entwined fingers in front of Jack. "All of the holding hands and pet names, especially in public. Now people are defiantly going to call us a couple."

"Let them, Ianto I have lost you once and it made me realise that… I really do love you." Jack whispered the last bit shyly. Since when was Jack ever shy!

"Here we are. If you just want to take a seat. This is where I'm stationed for the 456 situation. It's not that great but it will do." Dr Smart announced upon entering the small office like room that had been laid out with a long medical bed and a few tables on wheels with medical instruments on. All three remaining Torchwood members nodded their heads.

"So what is it I can do for you?" She looked around at each member with a questioning look on her face, wondering who it was wanted her help.

"Um… this is going to sound a little bit weird but… Ianto" Gwen gestured to Ianto. "Ianto died in the poison attack. And we would like to make sure he is ok."

Dr Smart looked as confused as everyone else felt.

"Um… I think I should explain." Ianto began. "On floor 13 me and Jack went to negotiate with the 456 but they turned nasty and send a air born virus through the building I died in Jacks arms."

"You died?" Dr Smart said in a patronising tone, not really believing him.

"Yes and Jack can't die." Ianto stated matter of fact. Jack gave a big lavish wave accompanied by a cheeky grin.

"How did that happen?" Dr Smart asked.

"Long story." Jack replied.

"Anyway, when I was dying Jack kissed me and transferred some of his life to me and brought me back but we are not sure if it is forever. Like Jack." Ianto finished and took a small step back.

"Ok… Well I think we should just do the normal checkups and see if your results are normal. How did you want me to test your mortality?"

"Well, I heal a lot faster than normal so we decided that someone was going to have to injure or cut Ianto and see how long it takes for him to repair." Jack instructed.

So Dr Smart set to work. She tested Ianto and compared his results to ones she had taken from Jack before hand.

Ianto was fine and healthy.

Gwen took a scalpel from a nearby table and lightly cut into Ianto's delicate skin on his upper arm causing Ianto's bright red blood to flow down his arm. Dr Smart numbed Ianto's arm before Gwen was allowed to do anything, orders from the Captain himself. He stood outside whilst they injured Ianto. Jack couldn't bear to look.

Would he finally have someone to love for eternity? Or would it all end one day? In a few moments time Jack was going to find out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 News

Sorry for the delay an very short updat. I had mild writers block.  
Just so you know I write all of this on the spot. I dont re-write things. So if there are any mistakes that would be why :P  
I forgot who this chapter is dedicated to so everyone who reviewed can have that title!!!

There has been a desicion about what happenes to Ianto but you will just have to wait and keep reading and reviewing for the answer.  
I couldnt figure out how to put a poll pn my profile because I am not to bright haha! so I just asked those who reviewed.

Desclaimer: I dont won Torchwood the BBC and RTD do, If I did we would have already seen Ianto's flat!!!

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought**

**Previously**: _Would he finally have someone to love for eternity?_

*******

"Ok. So now what are we doing?" Ianto asked as the four of them exited Doctor Smart's office. It was just then that Ianto's mobile phone rang. He picked it up, checking the screen before he answered it. Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon what's wrong?" Ianto asked hurriedly. He had told his sister the last time he saw her to only ring the number provided in an emergency.

"Ianto." Rhiannon sobbed. "They've taken them. Ianto they've taken David and Mica!"

**----------------------------------**

"Jack, David and Mica have been taken, we have to do something." Ianto shouted.

"Ianto there isn't anything we can do. I don't know how to stop this one. I'm sorry." Jack answered calmly. He hated seeing Ianto distraught like this it upset him too.

"But your Captain Jack Harkness and we are Torchwood, we must be able to do something. Think of its weaknesses. It must have a weakness, everything does. Think, Come on we can do this. I owe it to my sister. I hardly ever see her and or my niece and nephew. I have to do something, it's my duty." Ianto was certainly getting himself into a pickle over this.

Jack took him in his arms and whispered, "It will be ok."

"No Jack It wont. I love them and I can't lose them, there the only family I have left."

"Then we will fight for them." Gwen interrupted. She wouldn't like it if it was her family at risk. What if it was her unborn child? No, she would have to fight for it too.

"And how are we going to do it?" Gwen asked already knowing the answer she spoke again. "First we need to get back to Wales and go and see your sister Ianto. Ask her what happened." Ianto nodded. "Like you said Ianto, everything has a weakness; it's just a case of finding it."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

sorry for it being so short!


	8. Chapter 8 Team

**I am so sorry for the horrible delay. I have had this chapter typed up for two days now but my internet has been down so I havent been able to upload it. It has been hell.  
I am pleased to say though that this is my longest chapter EVER at a staggering 1,114 words withough a/n!! I was so proud. It also made me happy to think that lots of you my very beautiful readers would be happier too.  
Ok one last thing... I am now officially on holiday. I dont have to go back to school for 5 weeks and when I do I will be in year 11!!!!! Scary.**

**Desclaimer:** _I do not own Torchwood, the BBC and RTD do. If I did all episode would be an hour long, and not just when they are replayed on 'watch'_

* * *

**Previously:**_ "Like you said Ianto, everything has a weakness; it's just a case of finding it."_

"Um, sorry but can someone explain to me what is happening?" Dr Smart asked confused. She had just stood here watching the team squabble and plan for an escape. Did they even know that she was there? Obviously not, as Jack, Ianto and Gwen's heads turned so quickly it was a surprise that they didn't snap off.

"Oh! Dr Smart." Gwen said in surprise.

"Rachael." She corrected her. They looked confused. "You can call me Rachael." she explained. "That is my name after all." She said with a small laugh not really wanting to intrude.

"Ok Rachael." Jack said taking charge again. He didn't want to show weakness in front of someone who barely knew him. When she had met Jack had still been upset and confused about Ianto he had his guard down. "We have an emergency. Ianto's niece and nephew have been taken by your stupid government friends and we want them back. We would kind of like it if you either kept quiet and helped us or waited for us to find a way out before letting it slip they we have disappeared." Rachael was stunned. "Now I don't do this all the time and I think the team will agree." Jack paused. "We need a medic and well… you're here and it's an emergency." Ianto and Gwen finally understood what Jack was about to do. They were about to replace Owen. Rachael hadn't quite twigged and was looking very sheepish.

"What are you asking me?" She paused, then it seemed to sink in. "Are you asking me to join your team?" Jack just nodded.

"We need a medic and we would rather you stayed with us where you can go telling the government what we are up to. Plus…" Jack paused. "You're a really good doctor. You were great with Ianto and you figured it all out. Put the pieced together. We could really do with your help."

"So what do you say?" Gwen asked, she was all for Rachael joining the team. She missed female company. But no one was going to replace Tosh. She would just have to extend her heart to let the soon to be new team member in. She would and could never forget Tosh and Owen.

"Um… I'm not sure. I have a job with the government. What do I tell them and I -"

"We can deal with your transfer. And well I suppose you can think about it for a bit."

"Umm… okay. Thank you." Confusion from everyone was very prominent in the air.

"Gwen?" Jack asks. "Is Rhys still in his hiding place with the information?" Gwen nodded her head. "Okay we need him here. I have a plan." They all sat together while Jack informed them of the plan, even Rachael did too. Did this mean she had accepted the offer? I don't think any of the team or even Rachael knows.

---------------------

Rhys came running through the doors of Themes House and all guns became pointed at him. "Torchwood!" he shouted and they slowly lowered their guns and looked to Jack. Jack nodded his head once and the let Rhys pass. Ha came running over to Gwen and wouldn't stop hugging and kissing her for about ten minuets. Or that's what it felt like to everyone else.

"Okay. Enough." Jack finally became too impatient to allow the couple a long reunion. "We have work to do. Gwen, fill Rhys in on the plan. Get him to agree, he is important." Rhys looks shocked.

"What? Me? I… Important." Rhys spluttered the words out.

"Yes Rhys no matter how annoying you are you have become a very valid member of this team. And you are a very important part of my brilliant plan." Jack finished with one of his infamous, dashing grins.

"But Jack I… well I'm honoured and all but I don't really want to be in Torchwood. One person saving the lives of millions is enough for out family." Rhys finished rubbing Gwen's belly lightly. She batted his hand away lightly with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Ok Rhys, well for the time being you have no choice but to be a member of this team. Once we get back to Cardiff and we re-build the hub then you are free to go." Jack was by no means bothered by Rhys turning down his offer.

Gwen took Rhys' hand and walked back to the seats she, Jack and Ianto were sat on earlier that day and began telling Rhys the plan and his involvement in it.

"Ok Rhys, Jack thinks that London will allow lorries in and out of the city because they want to act as normal as possible and so what you need to do is steal us a lorry, one preferably with food in, Jack thinks they get passed easier, and then we will all get in the back and you will drive us back to Cardiff. Is that ok?"

Rhys nodded his head, stunned into silence until one question in particular burned it way up his throat. "How do we get out of this building though? There is security everywhere and Torchwood is the enemy."

"Well yes that is a very good question Rhys, but that's what Doctor Rachael Smart is for. She works for the government but has agreed to help up. She will tell some cover story that we need to eat or something and we will make a run for it." Gwen explained in full Torchwood mode. She became the action hero everyone expects when you mention Torchwood.

Meanwhile Jack was talking to Rachael whilst gripping Ianto's hand extremely tightly in his own.

Gwen and Rhys walked back to the three of them, hand in hand, about fifteen minuets later. Rhys was looking slightly worried.

"Ok, the first step I think we should take is going back to the temporary hub and gather up all of our belongings whilst Gwen, you go with Rhys and find us transport.

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rachael, its time for you to act your socks off, we walk out and when we are stopped say you are taking us to go and get the bribery tape that has them all dooming the planet. That should get us out without too much resistance. Everyone set." Everyone muttered there yes' but all Jack could hear was Ianto's famous 'Yes Sir' response, Jacks grin grew wider. "Ok Team. Let's go!"

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

_I did make the chapter extra long!!_

_[puppie dog eyes] Please._


	9. Chapter 9 Plan

****

Ok people this chapter is dedicated to 'Bring Back Ianto Jones' She has reviewed on every chapter and begged me to write an extra chapter before she whent on holiday to Wels. I'm soooooo jelouse. Anyway as you asked I added a bit more subtle Janto for you too.  
I would ask though that you get an account so I can reply to you because from now on I will be replying to everyone who reviews personally not just in a a/n at the top of my story :)

**Desclaimer: I do not own Torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I did I would have written The Doctor in one episode!**

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought**

**Previously**: _"Ok Team. Let's go!"_

*******

The Team, including Rachael and the temporary member Rhys, all walked towards the exit. Rachael was at the front, leading everyone else out. When they reached the guard's they let Rachael pass but when Jack when to move after her the sounds of guns being loaded was deafening.

"Holt!" one stern member shouted only moments later. "Where do you think you're going? You are not permitted to exit the building and anyone who does will be shot dead." At this point Rachael had stopped to and began walking back to the man talking.

"John, it's OK there with me. I have orders to take the torchwood team to a new confinement area. So unless you want them either bothering you or getting yourself fired by not allowing me to follow my orders I guess you let me do my job. Is that ok?" Jack looked stunned for a moment. She was good. The guard named John nodded his head in shame.

"Ok Guys let them pass." He shouted to the rest of his team. All the guns were lowered and Rachael grabbed Jacks arm and roughly shoved him out of the door. As soon as she exited she dropped his arm as if it had just given her an electric shock.

"I'm sorry for that." She then said pointing to Jacks arm.

"No, there's no need. I mean Thank you very much that was spectacular." Jack gave her his cheeky grin once more and Rachael blushed.

Once all of the team had assembled outside of the building Jack searched for Ianto and grabbed his hand. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He whispered in Ianto's ear. He kissed his neck quickly before turning back to the team and getting back to the task at hand. "Ok Rachael, to the escape-mobile." Jack said pointing into the sky, he laughed quietly at himself before turning sharply causing his long grey coat to shish wildly and began walking away. In his other hand he dragged Ianto along with him. Ianto rolled his eyes at the others and the giggled.

"Um… Jack." Rachael said then gave another small giggle. "It's the other way."

Jack frowned before he and Ianto turned back and walked towards the others again.

When they got to the land rover they all got in.

"Ok Jack, where to now?" Rachael asked. Jack gave her the directions to the old Torchwood one holding facility currently holding up as the hub.2. When they arrived Jack got out first followed closely by the others and the all walked towards the entrance.

Once inside Rhys and Gwen sat together on the old broken sofa and Ianto made some coffee. Jack was busy fussing around with the equipment, packing it away, ready for the move. Rachael just stood by the door looking a little bit lost.

When Jack finished packing up the equipment he when and sat on the sofa with Gwen and Rhys just at that moment Ianto brought over some coffee he gave Gwen and Rhys there's and when back to get some more. He came back and then scanned the room for Rachael. He spotted her still stood by the door. "Rachael?" Ianto called softly, she turned to face him. "Grab a chair. I made coffee!" Ianto said smiling shyly at her. Rachael smiles back and walks over to him and grabs a computer chair and dragging it to wear the rest of them where sat. Ianto handed her, her coffee and then went to get his own chair.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Jack asked Ianto. Ianto turned to face him confusion plastered over his face.

"Um… to get a chair?" Ianto asked.

"No you're not. I have a perfectly good lap you can sit on." Jack said smirking. Ianto turned a very un-natural red colour, but still he walked over to Jack and stopped right by his legs. Jack pulled him down and placed Ianto on his lap without him spilling any of his coffee. They all sat there for a moment drinking their coffee until Jack broke the silence. "Ok people, when we are all done here then Gwen and Rhys you go and find our lorry -"

"Hold on Jack why can't we just use my car?" Rachael asked.

"Because Rachael we would still not be able to get out. They are only letting Lorries pass the jam that the 456 caused."

"Oh ok. Sorry." She looked down embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Gwen are you ready?"

"Yep. Come on Rhys lets go."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Was this ok for you 'bring back Ianto Jones'?**


	10. Chapter 10 Journey

**I am really, really, really, reall, tremendasly sorry for not updating in like FOREVER!!! My insperation whent on holiday so I couldnt write anymore of my story. I did try to make this chapter 1,000 words but I thought it was best to stop it here so that the next, unwriten chapter will be better and easier for me to write.  
I am really shocked at the response to my story and I am really greatful to everone who has reviewed.**

**Desclaimer: I do no own Torchwood the BBC and RTD do, if I did it would be released on the same day all over the world.  
:I also do not own Cadbruys and there fudges :D**

* * *

Ianto's Last Breath...or so we thought

**Previous**: _"…Come on Rhys lets go."_

*******

It took Rhys and Gwen twenty minuets to come back to the others. Rhys stayed in the cab of the truck whilst Gwen went to get the others. When she entered the main base area Ianto was still sat on Jack's lap but he had repositioned himself so he was a bit more comfortable; his head snuggled into Jacks neck. Rachael had seated herself on the sofa next to them. They were chatting. Just about things. It looked to Gwen as if she was really started to fit into the team.

She strode over to them and stood in front of the sofa. "C'mon guys, its time to go." Ianto, Jack and Rachael got up and followed Gwen back out of the base. Jack turned the lights off as he left. The last time he hoped to ever have to be here again. Once they get back to Cardiff and things are all back to normal Jack will rebuild the hub. They walled the truck in silence. No one had anything else to say. This plan could either work brilliantly or fail miserably.

The truck was parked a little way from the base but when they reached it Rhys got out and opened up the trailer.

"There is room for three people up the front. Do we risk putting some of you up there with me?" Rhys asked. He really wanted to keep an eye on Gwen but for now he was a member of this team. Jacks team. He couldn't go making demands just for his sakes; he needs to think about the others too.

"I don't think we can risk putting me, Ianto or Gwen in view of the enemy. It will endanger both ours and your lives. If you want company Rhys then I'm sure Rachael wouldn't mind?" Jack said questioningly. Gwen cleared her throat loudly and glared at Jack.

"Or maybe we should just all stay in the trailer whilst you drive." Jack said slowly watching Gwen whilst he said it. Gwen smiled smugly. Rhys was her man. How could Jack even suggest that? Rachael looked questioningly between Jack, Gwen and Rhys and then at Ianto. He smiled and shrugged at her.

All of them bar Rhys climbed into the back of the truck whilst Rhys went up front and started the engine.

Off to Cardiff they go; if they get past security that is. Gwen and Rhys had managed to steal them a truck that is heading for a supermarket, according to Rhys. It was loaded with all sorts of things. And much to Rachael's delight there was plenty of chocolate. She and Gwen sat huddled around a box that contained some Cadbury's Fudge's whilst Ianto sat between Jacks legs. They were all sat out of sight from anyone who might check the trailer of the truck. They were hoping that if anyone did do this it would get them away faster, what with them being in a food truck.

Jack's suspicions of them allowing food trucking in were confirmed over the radio. Rhys had done something trucker like and the magic voice replied with the perfect news.

Rhys slowed the truck down when he hit traffic. He wound down the window when a police officer approached.

"Oh um, yea, you alright mate." Rhys said slightly shakily. The police officer nodded his head.

"Where you heading to?" he asked.

"To um, to Cardiff bay, I have a food delivery for Asda." Jack, Ianto and Rachael had planned this out before they had left. When they had that time in the hub and Gwen and Rhys were out truck hunting. Ianto had made a fake document showing where the truck had picked up from and where it was heading. All of it was to back up Rhys when the time came.

The police officer ordered Rhys to open up the trailer to prove that he was carrying essential food items. The torchwood team made sure that they would not be seen just as the back opened to reveal Rhys and the police officer. The police officer nodded approvingly and then turned his back and walked off. Rhys followed behind him. Only moments later the truck was moving again.

* * *

**Review!!!! please**


	11. Chapter 11 Shop

**Sorry people that I havent updated in forever but my holidays just took over. Oh and sorry for the really shitty, small chapter but something is better than nothing I supose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. The BBC and RTD do.**

* * *

**Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought**

**Previously:** _Only moments later the truck was moving again._

*******

Rhys stepped round to the back of the truck and opened up the back.

"Okay, everyone out." Rhys called, they were in Cardiff now and Rhys had stopped off in a petrol station. It was night and Rhys needed the loo and some food. Here at the petrol station he could go to the loo fill up the truck and then grab something to eat too. The Torchwood team must be feeling the same. He didn't enjoy being cramped in the back of a truck although at least _they_ had food.

One by one they Torchwood team members stepped out, all looking dazed and confused.

"What going on Rhys?" Jack asked. Trying to sound authorial but whilst stretching his arms that slipped and Jack didn't quite master what he wanted. Still Rhys answered.

"Well I thought you might want to use the loo, have a stretch and maybe get some food." Rhys smiled; he thought he had been very clever and nice. The driver of his and Gwen's truck didn't stop for them.

"Why thank you Rhys." Rachael said stepping down from the truck.

"Okay Rhys, clever but none of us have money. How are we supposed to buy food or petrol?" Jack challenged. It wasn't Rhys however that answered.

"I have money." Rachael replied. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked, not liking the fact that all the attention was suddenly on her.

"Oh, um, nothing, were just used to, well none of us have money and we had to get by, by um, stealing and borrowing. It's just wired actually using money." Ianto explained. He was embarrassed that they had become common thieves.

"Oh, well not anymore! Come on, I'm hungry and I don't think I can stand another piece of chocolate." She paused and then shock filled her face. "Wait, Did I just say that?" everyone laughed and Rachael joined in.

Rachael, Jack and Ianto went into the shop, Ianto picked up a basket and walked behind Jack. Jack was just picking anything he wanted up and flung it into the basket. It wasn't until Jack throw in a bar of chocolate that Ianto spoke.

"Um… Jack don't you think you've had enough of that?" Ianto stood there with the basket in one hand and the other in his pocket. He had his eyebrows raised at Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto, then at the chocolate that was still in his hand. Then back to Ianto again. He repeated this about four times before Ianto took it from his hand and placed it back on the shelf. Jack shrugged and continued down the isle, placing things in the basket but avoiding chocolate. Ianto was right, Jack had been sat in a truck full of the stuff. It wasn't like they had to spend Rachael's money on useless things, things they already had.

When they were both done they went to the small loo round the back of the shop and then meet the others back at the truck. Rhys let them all climb back into the back and secured it all back up before setting off again.

Next time they got out they would be near Rhiannon's. Near enough to walk the rest of the way without rising suspicion.

* * *

**Review People... I love them 3**


	12. Chapter 12 Rhiannon's

Hey people, Im so very sorry that I havent updated in like forever but school has been horrible. Year 11 is full of work and I havent had much time to write. Plus I had like major writers block. I was like, I know were we want to go... how do I get there and make it interesting. I really hope I achieved that. This wasnt as long as I hoped it was going to be but I found that this point was better to stop at so im sorry its still not very long.

I also am having a break for a bit. I am writing my friend something for his birthday and I need to concentrate on that more. I need to finish it by January so I probably wont update again until there. And I know now that none of you are going to want to review after this now but please do, I really apresiate them.

As you can probably tell my story is un-betta'd and my spelling is normally dreadful (As you can see by ^^) but spellchecker is great. Unfortunatly Works doesnt gramma-check things so im sorry about that.

**Desclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood the BBC and RTD do. If I did Gwen would have a baby boy and call him Ianto. In memory of their loss :'(

**

* * *

**

Ianto's Last Breath... or so we thought

**Previously**: Next time they got out they would be near Rhiannon's.

***

Next stop, a run down building, car park near Rhiannon's. The team dumped the truck and waited in the trailer until dark. They pushed and staked all the boxes up and sat in a circle in the centre. Even Rhys was there to join them, he was sat with Gwen perched on his lap. They were playing a word association game it was Jack's turn. Ianto had been before him and had said the word 'planet' so Jack replied with 'Raxacoricofallapotorius' and just like he expected everyone gawked at him. He just smiled and continued "Well it is a planet and it was the first one to pop into my head." The gawking continued and Jack started shuffling about. Why were they staring at him? Finally he cracked and blurted out "WHAT?!" everyone laughed but Rhys he was still starting at Jack. Gwen spoke then, still a bit breathless after the laughter outburst.

"Jack… I, um, I think you're gunna have to explain that one. Or at least let Rhys know this is normal. He looks like he has gone into shock." She laughed again, this time at Rhys' face as he finally broke away from the dreamlike stare he had been in.

"I, erm, hu?" Rhys spluttered. "Whys everyone looking at me?" Rachael gave a laugh that she tried to cover up but didn't do as good a job as she thought. Gwen glared at her. She didn't seem to be liking the new girl as much as she thought she would. Rachael glared back at her until she couldn't take it much longer and broke away. Gwen gave Rachael one more evil glare before turning back to Jack.

"Well…" Jack started and then Ianto stopped him.

"Wait, Jack. Its dark outside now, or at least it should be. We should get going, we don't have much time." Jack nodded and stood up. The rest of the team followed close behind. They exited the back of the truck, jack first with an automatic in hand. Not as good, he thought, as his sturdy revolver but then again, he wont be getting that back. He strode forward Ianto close by his side, and Gwen, Rhys and Rachael following. Gwen noticed how close Rachael was walking next to Rhys and grabbed his hand and glared at Rachael.

"Was this really going to be a battle, did she not understand Rhys was hers" Gwen thought.

"Right which way to your sisters Yan?" Jack said in a hushed tone. He didn't want to draw too much attention to them all. Ianto gave the directions to Jack and they lead the group away.

The team didn't meet many obstacles on there way to Rhiannon's, they crept like the nights shadows thought the streets only stopping and changing direction a few time whilst meeting a few police guards stood stationed around the street. They rounded the last corner and came up to Rhiannon's front door. Ianto stepped forward and tried the handle. It was locked so he knocked lightly. The five of them waited patiently until finally Jonny opened the door completely naked holding a baseball bat in his hands.

As soon as he looked at Ianto his jaw dropped along with the baseball bat.

"Jonny." Ianto whispered, "Can we come in." All Jonny did was step back and open the door wider. "Err, Jonny. You might want to put some clothes on." Jonny, still not saying a word, looked down on himself and then turned around and up the stairs. Ianto chuckled a bit before leading the others into the small living room/kitchen.

The team stood in silence around the room until Rhiannon and Jonny came back down. Rhiannon ran and hugged Ianto as soon as she saw him, kissing his face and cooing at him like she was his mother and he was five years old again.

"Rhi, Rhi, let me go." Ianto chuckled whilst shuffling out from hr grasp.

"Oh Yan, I've been so, so, so worried. What's happened to you, you look a mess?" Rhiannon rushed out her words still trying to hug Ianto.

"Rhi I'm fine but _we_ need a favour." Ianto gestured to everyone else standing there in the room with him. Rhiannon scanned the room and then her eyes landed on Jack.

Her draw dropped as she took in the dashing mans appearance. Gwen giggled and Rhiannon's focused snapped. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone." Gwen said. Rhiannon shook her head and then looked back at Ianto, who had a cheeky grin on his face. Rhiannon looked at Ianto and then back at Jack, then back at Ianto who slowly nodded his head. Silently telling her that yes that was his boss. The boss he was seen having dinner with. The boss he loved. After letting things settle in for a moment Rhiannon turned to the group. "So, what can we do for you?"

* * *

Please press that wonderful button and make my day :)

... go on you know you want to.

... Press it!

\/


End file.
